Finnish Hockey Hall of Fame
The Finnish Hockey Hall of Fame is a part of the Vapriikki Museum Centre in Tampere created to honour the greatest Finns to ever play ice hockey, as well as those who greatly contributed to the developement of the game in Finland. Created in 1979, the Hall of Fame began inducting members in 1985. It also includes many memorabilia linked to the inductees, as well as to hockey in Finland. Each inductee is recorded with a number. Inductees *1. Kauko Karvonen *2. Aaro Kivilinna *3. Erkki Saarinen *4. Holger Granström *5. Risto Lindroos *6. Keijo Kuusela *7. Juhani Linkosuo *8. Pentti Isotalo *9. Matti Rintakoski *10. Aarne Honkavaara *11. Eero Salisma *12. Henry Kvist *13. Kalle Havulinna *14. Matti Karumaa *15. Lotfi Nasib *16. Jukka Wuolio *17. Unto Wiitala *18. Jouko Autero *19. Harry Lindblad *20. Jarl Ohlson *21. Yrjö Hakala *22. Ossi Kauppi *23. Tuomo Lindroos *24. Christian Rapp *25. Joe Wirkkunen *26. Esko Niemi *27. Matti Lampainen *28. Erkki Koiso *29. Teppo Rastio *30. Raimo Kilpiö *31. Esko Luostarinen *32. Pertti Nieminen *33. Heino Pulli *34. Juhani Lahtinen *35. Sakari Sillankorva *36. Jarmo Wasama *37. Otto Wuorio *38. Esko Rekomaa *39. Seppo Liitsola *40. Mauno Nurmi *41. Voitto Soini *42. Jouni Seistamo *43. Juhani Wahlsten *44. Kalevi Numminen *45. Seppo Nikkilä *46. Teuvo Myyryläinen *47. Jorma Suokko *48. Matti Reunamäki *49. Lasse Heikkilä *50. Matti Keinonen *51. Seppo Lindström *52. Lalli Partinen *53. Lasse Oksanen *54. Raimo Sepponen *55. Carl-Magnus Brander *56. Jorma Nykänen *57. Paavo Pitkänen *58. Antti Heikkilä *59. Reijo Hakanen *60. Jorma Peltonen *61. Urpo Ylönen *62. Ilkka Mesikämmen *63. Esko Paltanen *64. Ilpo Koskela *65. Juha Rantasila *66. Jorma Vehmanen *67. Jorma Valtonen *68. Pekka Marjamäki *69. Esa Peltonen *70. Antti Leppänen *71. Seppo Repo *72. Veli-Pekka Ketola *73. Karl-Gustav Kaisla *74. Matias Helenius *75. Lauri Mononen *76. Harri Linnonmaa *77. Matti Murto *78. Heikki Riihiranta *79. Juhani Tamminen *80. Timo Nummelin *81. Timo Sutinen *82. Göran Stubb *83. Usko Teromaa *84. Pentti Lund *85. Hannu Haapalainen *86. Pertti Koivulahti *87. Reijo Leppänen *88. Seppo Suoraniemi *89. Pertti Valkeapää *90. Seppo Ahokainen *91. Pekka Rautakallio *92. Martti Jarkko *93. Lasse Vanhanen *94. Eero Saari *95. Esko Tie *96. Lasse Litma *97. Jukka Porvari *98. Matti Hagman *99. Kari Makkonen *100. Tapio Levo *101. Mikko Leinonen *102. Pertti Juhola *103. Teuvo Honkalinna *104. Henry Leppä *105. Kari Eloranta *106. Kalervo Kummola *107. Ilkka Sinisalo *108. Erkki Lehtonen *109. Teemu Hiltunen *110. Tapio Koskinen *111. Markus Mattsson *112. Risto Siltanen *113. Jari Kurri *114. Pertti Lehtonen *115. Hannu Kamppuri *116. Matti Forss *117. Kai Hietarinta *118. Aulis Virtanen *119. Antero Karapalo *120. Timo Susi *121. Arto Javanainen *122. Reijo Ruotsalainen *123. Kari Jalonen *124. Pekka Tuomisto *125. Frank Moberg *126. Arto Lehtiö *127. Timo Blomqvist *128. Tomi Mäkipää *129. Jorma Salmi *130. Jukka Tammi *131. Arto Ruotanen *132. Timo Jutila *133. Hannu Virta *134. Christian Ruuttu *135. Pentti Matikainen *136. Seppo Mäkelä *137. Pentti Lindegren *138. Risto Jalo *139. Mikko Mäkelä *140. Esa Keskinen *141. Petri Skriko *142. Raimo Summanen *143. Esa Tikkanen *144. Timo Turunen *145. Stig Wetzell *146. Gustav Bubnik *147. Carl Brewer *148. Curt Lindström *149. Alpo Suhonen *150. Hilpas Sulin *151. Jarmo Jalarvo *152. Seppo Helle *153. Aimo Mäkinen *154. Martin Saarikangas *155. Juhani Ikonen *156. Anssi Kukkonen *157. Juhani Syvänen *158. Hannu Lindroos *159. Hannu Kapanen *160. Markus Ketterer *161. Sakari Lindfors *162. Jari Lindroos *163. Reijo Mikkolainen *164. Mika Nieminen *165. Marko Palo *166. Jouni Rinne *167. Rauno Korpi *168. Janne Rautavuori *169. Lasse Laukkanen *170. Hannu Ansas *171. Harri Lintumäki *172. Tapani Mattila *173. Ville Siren *174. Simo Saarinen *175.Pekka Jarvela *176. Hannu Jarvenpaa\ *177. Pekka Arbelius *178. Timo Saarikoski *179. Kari Takko *180. Darren Boyko *181. Otakar Janecky *182. Hannu Aravirta *183. Hannu Jortikka *184. Jarmo Mannisto *185. Harry Bogomoloff *186. Urpo Helkovaara *Marianne Ihalainen *Riikka Välilä (born Nieminen) *Janne Laukkanen *Antti Tormanen *Anssi Koskinen *Raimo Helminen *Erik Hamalainen *Sari Krooks *Tero Lehtera *Jyrki Lumme *Jarmo Myllys *Juha Ylonen *Vladimir Yurzinov *Erkka Westerlund *Rainer Grannas *Teppo Numminen *Matti Rautiainen *Rauno Mokka *Matti Vaisanen Inductions *Numbers 1-36 were inducted in 1985 *Numbers 37-48 were inducted in 1986 *Numbers 49-54 were inducted in 1987 *Numbers 55-62 were inducted in 1988 *Numbers 63-67 were inducted in 1989 *Numbers 68-72 were inducted in 1990 *Numbers 73-82 were inducted in 1991 *Numbers 83-89 were inducted in 1992 *Numbers 90-93 were inducted in 1993 *Numbers 94-97 were inducted in 1994 *Numbers 98-103 were inducted in 1995 *Numbers 104-106 were inducted in 1996 *Numbers 107-109 were inducted in 1997 *Numbers 110-118 were inducted in 1998 *Number 119 was inducted in 1999 *Numbers 120-126 were inducted in 2000 *Numbers 127-128 were inducted in 2002 *Numbers 129-158 were inducted in 2003 *Numbers 159-172 were inducted in 2005 *Numbers 173-186 were inducted in 2006 *Starting in 2007 new inductees didn't get numbers anymore. Category:Hockey Halls of Fame Category:Ice hockey in Finland